Kenneth Vanderboom
Coinneach Shaw of Tordarroch (コインネアク•シャウ•オフ•トルダっロク - Koinneaku Shau ofu Torudarroku) who's mostly known as Kenneth Vanderboom (ケンネト•ウアンデルボオム - Kenneto Uanderuboomu) is a 14-year old student meister at Shibusen (DWMA), and partner to Damian Gramitzky. He is neither male nor female, he's both also called "Bigender". His body is 100% female, the pronouns are he/him. Background As young child, Kenneth was an orphan in Scotland until he was adopted at the age of 7. Thanks to his adoptive parents he's now a part of the scottish clan "Shaw of Tordarroch". His biological parents and possible biological siblings are unknown. His adoptive father trained him in handling with the weapons of a soldier, like landmines, trench knifes, bayonets and several guns. To be useful for the world, or to be useful at all, he joined the DWMA. Personality •wayward •stubborn •sassy •moody •crazy •intelligent •impulsive •curious •chaotic •devoted Appearance Kenneth is with 4"7'/144 cm very short for his age. He has orange-brown spiky hair. His left eye is grey and the right one is sewn up. He lost a tooth on the top right and one on the botzom left side of his mouth. He has scars on the right cheek, the neck, the dekoltee, the right wrist and a few on his arms and legs. He also has piercings trough his nose, on the right side of his lips and on the top of his ears. He wears a light grey top with a hood and a white-red rombus on the belly. Underneath he wears a black chest binder to flatten his female chest. He also wears black shorts, stockings with green and purple stripes and blue-white chucks. And last but not least a green-red ushanka on his head, a gold-brown collar and black arm warmers. Relationships Soul "Eater" Evans - best friend Maka Albarn - enemy Black Star - boyfriend (Later on) Tsubaki Nakatsukasa - friend Death the Kid - friend Patricia "Patti" Thompson - friend Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson - aquaintance Kilik Rung - best friend Pot of Fire - aquaintance Pot of Thunder - aquaintance Kimial "Kim" Diehl - enemy Jacqueline "Jackie" O. Lantern Dupre - aquaintance Ox Ford - enemy Harvar D. Éclair - aquaintance Involved Fanfictions/Roleplays He is involved in the open roleplay of the german Soul Eater Amino App http://aminoapps.com/c/SoulEaterGerman And also some private roleplays with friends Weaknesses Because of his high body temperature he gets fever very easily. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. His endurance is very bad. Strengths Because of his high body temperature he can spend a long time in cold areas. He's almost as good as Black Star in martial arts. He can run short distances very fast. Trivia • He doesn't always wear his hat, because it's too hot for him. • He always smells like moss, why is unknown. • Kenny's birthday is October 13, making him a libra. • He scored 39 in the Ultimate Written Exam. • He's ambidextrous. • His blood type is B. • His favourite foods are any kind of fish. But he hates quark, yogurt and cereals. • Only he and his (adoptive) family knows why his right eye is sewd up and he doesn't answer questions about it. • His body temperature is naturally higher than normal. The normal body temperature is between 97,7 Fahrenheit/36,5 Grad Celsius and 99,32 Fahrenheit/37,4 Grad Celsius. But Kenny's body temperature is normally 102,74 Fahrenheit/39,3 Grad Celsius where you usually have a high fever. • He hates cooking, that's why he often eats raw fruits and vegetables and also loves sushi. • He got the scar on his right cheek from Doctor Stein who wanted to dissect him and started with the cheek. • He's Bigender but he usually changes in the Boy's locker room. He doesn't uses the shower in the DWMA so he doesn't have to choose.Category:DWMA Category:Meisters Category:Death City Category:Female Category:Male